Hitman 2: Silent Assassin/Glitches
This is a list of glitches that appear in . Control-based glitches assume you have the default keyboard control scheme. Safe Running Toggle "run" button and rapidly press "Move Forward" button. This will let you run as safely as walking. Dual-handgun glitch This glitch allows the player to wield two different handguns that are not the Silverballer. It will prevent the player from having to reload their weapons. The sawn-off shotgun can also be used to perform this glitch, but the player will only fire the gun in their right hand. To perform this glitch: #Drop the Silverballers. #Equip a handgun from the weapons inventory. #Pick up the Silverballers. The gun you selected should have been transferred to your left hand. #Equip another handgun from your inventory. 47 should now be holding two different handguns. Fiber Wire Glitch The fiber wire glitch refers to glitches involving fiber wire on ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin''. There is also a glitch on ''Blood Money''. The UN Troop kill glitch On The Motorcade Interception, you are supposed to spare the UN troops. However, you can kill them if you use fiber wire, and you will get away with it. Don't try to finish the level with an M4 in your possession though, as the game may freeze. The Sergei Zavorotko glitch On Redemption at Gontranno, go to the door leading into the confession booth. This is the door where there is no option to open it. Use your fiber wire on it to kill Sergei Zavorotko, who is standing behind it. This may prevent you from completing the mission though, so don't save after doing it. Two identical guns glitch This glitch has been tested only on PC version of the game, but might work in other versions as well. It creates two identical guns in the inventory. If they are handguns, they can be dual-wielded with the dual-handgun glitch (see above). To achieve this: # Enable the console. # Choose the weapon you want to duplicate. # Start any mission. Either take the chosen weapon with you, or obtain in later in the mission. # Drop the weapon. # Open the console and type in "giveall" without quotes, but don't press Enter. Instead, close the console. (Technically you could enter the command during step 6, but this makes the process a whole lot easier) # Pick up the dropped weapon. While the picking up animation is playing, QUICKLY open the console and press enter. # You should now have two identical guns in your inventory. Unreachable room In the mission St. Petersburg Revisited, if you open you map and go to 'Metro' you will see there is a room that branches off at the bottom and is not shown in St. Petersburg Stakeout. If you go to there, the door leading to the room is hidden behind a set of lockers and is unreachable (this caused some debate about if the developers had put it in as a secret room), but if you use cheats you can teleport onto the lockers and above the room and see nothing is there, so it is a map glitch. Gallery Secret room 2.png Secret room 3.png Secret room 4.png Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Glitches Category:Lists